bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Celeste Roget
Celeste Roget is a wealthy French heiress who lived in Paris and was one of Mark Meltzer's primary contacts during There's Something in the Sea. She is the daughter of Jean Louis Roget, an engineer that disappeared during The Vanishing. Background Celeste Roget was one of the most vocal researchers of the Vanishing after her father disappeared in 1946. Despite assurances that the large amount of disappearances was normal post-war attrition, she began to publicly advance the theory that many of the people who had vanished, including her father, were called to a utopian city in the Himalayas called "Shambhala". During this time Celeste began corresponding with Orrin Oscar Lutwidge. Lutwidge, fearful that she might be getting too close the truth about Rapture, fed her intentional disinformation to lead her astray. He enlisted the help of the "Red Pawn" to create forgeries and plant them for Celeste to find. It is unknown to what extent Lutwidge influenced her thinking, whether he invented Shambahla himself or simply supported her existing theories. In any event, in 1957 Celeste, along with seven other people who lost friends or family members to the Vanishing, organized an expedition to the Himalayas. Celeste received widespread criticism for organizing this expedition, including comments from the U.S. ambassador who referred to her as "dangerously deluded," calling on the French government to step in and "stop this madwoman before she gets somebody killed." Unfortunately, these words proved to be prophetic. Celeste's expedition was caught in an avalanche, leaving her the sole survivor. After this ill-fated journey, she spent a long time recovering in a hospital. Eventually she returned to Paris only to find that all of the evidence and forgeries that had led her astray had been destroyed in a fire. Celeste retired from the public eye and shunned questions about her expedition. However, this was not the last of her troubles. After her return from Paris she received a taunting letter, seemingly from Lutwidge. This was another forgery by the Red pawn, but it caused her to hire Auger Detection to monitor Lutwidge in New York. Soon after, Lutwidge disappeared, but Celeste's team of private-eyes continued to keep watch over Lutwidge's old properties and look out for his potential return. When Lutwidge finally returned from Rapture Celeste's private-eyes caught sight of him and reported to her. She immediately took a flight from Paris to New York, and when she arrived she caught a glimpse of Lutwidge working on his Utropolis manuscript in his basement workshop. Lutwidge seemed to glance "an inhuman glare" at Celeste as she looked on, and she ran off completely terrified, returning to Paris. Later, when Lutwidge was put in Tollevue Mental Hospital she bribed the necessary authorities to make sure that he was never released. Contact with Mark Celeste first came into contact with Mark Meltzer when he phoned her with questions about the Vanishing. Celeste was reluctant to answer him at first, not wanting to relive that terrible period in her past. However, her sympathy for Mark and his kidnapped daughter Cindy got the better of her and she eventually became one of his main contacts. Celeste often warned Mark of the danger in believing anything Lutwidge said or left behind. They had a brief falling out when Roscoe Inman planted a seed of doubt in Mark's mind, saying that her story could not be trusted since she was the only surviving witness. However, the two reconciled shortly afterword. Celeste became increasingly nervous when Mark started inquiring about Lutwidge. She made the mistake of suggesting that Lutwidge had planted the bottles on the August 8th beaches, leading Mark to question whether Lutwidge was still alive. When Mark questioned her unease, she finally came clean about her history with Lutwidge and how she had him institutionalized at Tollevue. Mark used this information to fake a mental illness and have himself committed to the same hospital to get information from him. Unfortunately, after this the "Red Pawn" became involved again. He sent Celeste a threatening letter that stirred up her paranoia again, causing her to go into hiding. She Dropped contact with Mark and her Agent Dash Carmady, traveling to various remote cottages to avoid surveillance. Mark felt guilty for her disappearance and attempted to find her while the ship he was traveling on, the Nelie Bly, was stopped in Paris. However, Celeste sent Mark a radio transmission warning that the Red Pawn was only trying to lure him in by writing a forged note from her. She warned Mark to stay way and focus on finding Cindy instead. Selected Writings Letter 1 Despite my better thinking, I am writing you a reply, if only to warn you. There are those who do not want the truth of the Vanishing to be discovered, ever. And so they cloak the truth in shadows. They plant false truths while they follow your steps, to see what you have learned. There is no end to this but madness and death. And if these fates may be avoided then--fear. Fear, in the end, will find you. Despite the deaths of many that I counted as my friends, I escaped the Himalayas. In this, at least, I defeated the masters of lies. Nothing would serve them better than for me to be silenced beneath a drift of snow. Nothing would please them more than for my expedition to become a sacrifice to the myth of Shamballa. For this place is thousands of miles from--and thousands of feet above--where the truth lies. I have said too much already. I know, despite my silence, they listen to my telephone and read my mail. You have caught me in a moment of weakness. I, too, followed the tale of Camille Dumas, and of Ulrike Moeller, and of all the beautiful little children who were last year spirited away to a purpose unknown and dark. I beg of you, Mr. Meltzer, do not become lost in the labyrinth of shadows--as I have been--and still am--lost. Yours, in the spirit of Truth, Celeste Roget Letter 2 Dear Mark: Your apology is accepted; I was angry, but I should not have reacted as I did. I know how it is, to be cast in a sea of confusion — chasing the hope that your missing loved one still survives. You asked exactly how Lutwidge set me astray. At first, he cast out hints — of the lost city Shamballah, tucked among the icebound peaks; tales of the Nine Unknown, the immortal masters who plot the fate of all mankind. Yes, it sounds absurd now. But all paths connected to these strands; I was caught in his web. Later, I would suspect he had gone to great effort to plant clues in remote places: in Bombay, the Gobi desert. I would become paranoid regarding all I read - I would discover that newspapers that crossed my path contained articles printed in no other edition. When I began to suspect him, Lutwidge clouded my mind with fear. He advised me to watch for shadowy "Interfer-ers" who wished to obscure all investigation of the Vanishing. He speculated fabulously as to their origins - CIA or KGB one day; occult assassins the next. I would see their shadows everywhere. But his most unforgivable deceit was to send me a false message written in my father's hand - an elaborate forgery. With such "evidence," I would journey to Hell itself. Very little of this can I prove now. A convenient fire raged in Paris, destroying all my papers while I lay in the crude hospital in Nepal. As I hovered near death, haunted by nightmares of slow starvation - of the icy avalanche that buried me alive — in this dark hour he sent me a final childish taunt confirming that he had duped me. I enclose it so you may take the measure of his madness for yourself. Yours, in the spirit of Truth, Celeste Roget Letter 3 Dear Mark: I can no longer lie to you. Please know that my untruths were intended for you own protection. Lutwidge is alive - or he was, at least, sometime in 1960. How do I know? I have seen him - with my own eyes. After the games that Lutwidge played - I lived in fear. I squandered much of my father's wealth in a vain attempt to protect myself. I kept on retainer private investigators in New York City - to watch for Lutwidge or any of his schemes. One night - they telegraphed me. There was activity in one of Lutwidge's laboratories. The lights had gone on. And they believed it was him - but they could not be sure. He looked somehow - different. I took the next flight from Paris to New York and made my investigators show me the spot. I peered through the grimy window to see Lutwidge - hunched over a typewriter - naked - hammering the keys with inhuman focus - pages churning out in a growing stack. And I glimpsed his face - distorted - uneven - sleepless -- as if the seed of madness in his mind had taken root within the flesh. Outside the window, we were silent; this I know. But for one brief moment, he turned from his work - his eyes piercing in my direction -- as if he sensed me. I reeled back. I have never run so fast since I was a girl. I ran all the way to Paris - terrified even to read the reports from my investigators... They told me that Lutwidge, or whatever he called himself, had been committed to an asylum. I begged my men to pay the necessary bribes - so Lutwidge would never get out. Do not ask me the particulars. I burned the papers - and wiped it all from my memory. All except that inhuman glare. Do not look for him, Mark. Whatever he found - you do not wish to follow. Yours, in the spirit of truth, Note on Hôtel de Bergier stationary Mark-'' ''I have heard you are in France - please come quickly, you are the only one I may trust. :yours, in the spirit of ::truth : Celeste -'' ''P.S. Staying under the name : of Jure Messages 6/26 - Listen "Mister... Meltzer? I'm not sure how you found this number, but... I hope you will please stop calling. I do not talk about my father anymore. At least not in public. And if you are what you say you are, I would advise you... do not speak anymore either... or... do not bother to look, it will only lead to misery. But - if you are what you say, then - (sigh) - my heart goes out to you and to your daughter as well - wherever she may be. I'm so sorry for you. Good night and... please do not call here anymore, thank you." 7/12 - Listen "Mark? Uh... this is Celeste Roget. After our last conversation... I cannot sleep. I'm trying to save you from what happened to me ten years ago. Please... listen to me. This Lutwidge... If this was even his name. He was like... a demented child. Playing games with other people's lives. Three days I spent digging out of an avalanche with my bare hands. Because of him! My friends died because of him, because of his lies. Mark, do not go down this road. Do not trust Lutwidge or any of the foolish games he left behind. Call me back. Au revoir." ''7/15'' - Listen "Mark? Mark, I know you are there, pick up the phone. I should have known you for a coward. How dare you make such accusations and then hang up on me. You demand me for proof, when you have come to me first!? You suggest I am the liar when I have done nothing but try to help you from the start!? C'est des conneries ça ("This is bullshit" in French) Go ahead, go play in the little maze that Lutwidge builds. Go see the little traps he made for you. If you are lucky, it will kill you quickly. It is all that you deserve. Casse toi connard ("Buzz off")." 8/4 - Listen "Mark, if this is truly what you wish, then I will go to the French beach you mentioned on the morning of the eighth, and I will tell you what I see. But... do not be convinced you will find the proof you expect, or that any proof can be trusted. Ten years ago, I followed my own trail of clues, false clues, and they lead me very nearly to my death! Do not expect too much, and please Mark, be on guard., please. Merci, au revoir." ''8/12'' - Listen "Mark, uh, this is Celeste. Yes, obviously I too have seen the bottles and papers that washed up on the beach. Or did they? Are you so sure? Might they not have been buried there, planted for us to find, by Lutwidge or his hired help? Do not be so certain that this so-called evidence means anything at all, Mark. It could just be another ruse, luring you into some kind of trap. They could be watching us even now. Oh...we will speak..uh..later, I..I must go." 8/24 - Listen "Mark... Mark, *hurried breathing* I received your letter and I don't quite... what do you mean Lutwidge... alive? Of course he's dead! Or at the very least he's long gone! I merely meant, perhaps these bottles and papers from the beach, perhaps he buried them long ago only to be discovered now. Perhaps there is no Rapture and never was, except in the twisted mind of Orrin Lutwidge. Be well Mark, uh, I will be thinking of you tomorrow, and of Cindy, also." 9/23 - Listen "Mark? Mark... I have tried to talk to you of reason; but the only thing you listen to is madness. I swear I do not remember where my investigators found Orrin Lutwidge. But they are still in my employ. I have asked them to contact you. If you insist on going down this road, eh... who am I to stop you? Au revoir." 9/28 - Listen "Mark...ah..uh... 'ello this is uh Celeste. So you have spoken to my private investigators. I understand that they may be helping you to find the basement where we discovered Lutwidge hiding in 1960. But, before you go there, I am, uh, wondering Mark, if you think it is truly necessary. By then Lutwidge was quite insane; I doubt that you will find anything of use. And...um..well...this will sound a little bit silly, but, I have been recieving these phone calls in the middle of the night, no one there and...ah...I'm sure it's nothing. Call me when you can, Mark, please? Goodnight." 9/29 - Listen "Mark, I have received a threatening letter! This is precisely what I fear. After 10 years- 10 YEARS - They're after me again! Because of you, because you have stirred up all of this once again! I cannot stay here! They may be watching, they may be listening! I-I must go, I must hide. Do not look for me and leave me out of this! This suicidal quest of yours, I'm done with it! Do you hear!? DONE!" Radio Transmissions ''12/17'' - Listen "Mark, um... this is uhhh...you know who this is. Mark, I know you have been in touch with Dash Carmady, but please I beg you, do not come to me. We are a danger to each other, your "Red Pawn" has been using me as a lure to draw you, do you not see? I gave up all hope long ago, but you have yet to find your daughter. Stay away, stay away so we both may live, but most of all so you may find your darling Cindy. There is no hope for me, but for her perhaps there is still a way. Au revoir, Mark, and bonne chance." Category:Characters Category:Something in the Sea